


To change the course of the future

by eBetty1101



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/F, It's a gift for Authoressjean ! Thank you for creating this!
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eBetty1101/pseuds/eBetty1101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [authoressjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/gifts).
  * A translation of [to change the course of the future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700097) by [authoressjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/pseuds/authoressjean). 



1、 发现魔戒的秘密  
遭到驱逐，旅程的结局竟是这样。当愤怒的山下之王用震耳欲聋的声音说出他的决定，这一切变成了现实。而仅仅在几天前，同样的人曾经向他沐与微笑，只向他一个人。同样的人曾赠给过比尔博从未得到过的珍贵礼物。现在，过去全部变成过眼云烟。  
“你要做这个交易么，霍比特人”巴德询问他。这个男人看起来比原先更高大强势，他肯定还看起来更加生气，他眼中怒光闪闪。索林的表情现在肯定也差不多这样。比尔博打算赌一把。他把种种想法赶出脑海。  
“我要做这个交换。我会支付你来自erebor的黄金和财富，那是很大一笔钱”  
“为了交换阿肯宝钻”  
比尔博点点头。他可以看到宝钻正躺在巴德背后的桌子上。Oh，他恨死这块石头了，该死的被诅咒的宝石。它注定要毁掉杜林的防线，毁掉索林，毁掉矮人所有高尚的品质。巴德满含深意地轻笑，眼角皱起来，将手稳稳地放在比尔博的肩膀上。  
“我们已经做了交易。我有点拿不准霍比特人是否有信誉可言”  
话里带刺，但巴德试图掩盖。“我很有诚意，我会给你索林也不会给你的财富。这不正是你希望你的人民所拥有的。这里会有很多黄金，远多过能使你的城镇重返繁荣的数目”不仅如此，十四分之一的财富，他原本就没打算带着它们。也许只要几块，能做个纪念就够了。但当索林把他赶出去，他决定带走所有财富。他装起来，就直奔长湖镇。  
巴德的眼睛向下扫视比尔博，比尔博可以感觉心脏在胸腔中猛烈的跳动，焦躁感不停拉扯他。直到他意识到自己几乎无法呼吸。求你了，我需要这块石头。  
也许，，，也许可以换取索林的心，也许比尔博可以让他的王回到身边。  
“我接受”  
比尔博松了口气，才意识到他之前一直屏住呼吸。“我还想从你这里要另一件东西，霍比特人”巴德继续说，比尔博缓缓抬头望向他。他的侧影勾勒出一个可怕的形状，壁炉的火花在他背后摇晃，在墙上映出他高大的身影。他的眼睛空洞地穿过比尔博的身体，他克制自己的催促。  
“是什么”沉默片刻，比尔博决定孤注一掷。  
巴德的目光从比尔博的脸上移到他的胸口“这个”他指向他的胸口“我还想要这个。这样我才会送还阿肯宝钻。”  
比尔博又哽住呼吸。不要是他的礼物，不要是他拥有的最后一件索林的东西。“这个别针？”他想装出一个谨慎的微笑，却抽噎了一下。  
“是的，这个别针。它对山下之王还有别的涵义么？”巴德抬起一支眉毛。  
的确，它曾经是有其他涵义。他们徘徊在幽暗密林之前，曾扎营休息了一段时间，索林将它赠与他。他的父亲把它送给索林的母亲，他曾这样告诉比尔博。他的母亲在去世前又将它交给索林。“只赠与珍爱之人”索林低语着将别针别在比尔博的马甲上。两条珍贵的金属，一个秘银，一个黄金，互相紧紧缠绕在一起，以至于无法区分它们。比尔博曾想过，索林就像这秘银，强壮，坚不可摧，美丽，足以保护更软更脆弱的黄金。  
“可以么，半身人？”  
比尔博讨厌这个称呼，就像他的什么东西都只有一半那么大。  
但是巴德紧紧盯着别针，比尔博几乎想把他推开。它是他唯一拥有的索林留下的东西，在索林变成王之前，更在他被驱逐之前。  
“它没有任何涵义”他静静地说，“只是个小饰品”这的确是它现在的全部价值。  
巴德的眼中闪过一丝胜利意味。比尔博才意识到别针对他没有任何意义。他只是为比尔博要回阿肯宝钻而惩罚他。巴德并不想打击索林，他只想打击比尔博。  
“那,,,”巴德顿了一下，将指向他的手势摊开为手掌。慢慢地，比尔博跟他握了握手，然后松开。手中的别针触感冰凉，在灯光下熠熠发光。索林把它送给他那晚，它也在火光下闪着光。它也曾反射过阳光，提醒着过去的旅程。把别针送给他之后，索林的微笑更加灿烂。  
驱逐，驱赶，意想不到的憎恨。  
比尔博把它放在巴德的手心。别针立刻被夺走，动作迅速，以至于比尔博不自觉地倒吸口气。“交易完成了”巴德把别针放进口袋，仿佛它无足轻重。对他来讲，它就是个小装饰物。“你也许想现在就离开，霍比特人，我会亲自看着阿肯宝钻被送到山下之王那里”  
比尔博犹豫地点点头“我会让我的人送你到森林边缘，至多如此。”巴德继续说着，比尔博眨眨眼。  
“现在？”  
“现在，你在长湖镇并不受欢迎”  
不受欢迎。  
“你能不能至少允许我在这里呆一晚”比尔博的嗓音透出比他想象的更多绝望“天色太晚了，太阳下山后，我无处可去。我知道你已经很慷慨善良了，但我能否请求你这最后一件事”这踏上回家路之前，独自面对荒野前的最后仅有的一晚。  
巴德停下，眼中的闪烁褪去“仅此一晚”巴德答应，声音几近和善。“明早的第一缕阳光照下来的时候，你就将被送走。”  
“谢谢”比尔博长舒口气“只是，，谢谢”能舒服地睡一晚了。在这样一个夜晚，他可以假装自己没有被最为亲近的人，被曾俯身亲吻自己眉角的人，被爱过自己的人所驱逐。而他曾经送他的礼物现在也毫无意义。  
即使是萨克威尔.巴金斯家族都会比他受欢迎。  
阿肯宝钻会被送还索林。他对索林原谅他不抱希望，但他只是希望，自己内心能得到平静。就像他一直以来期待的那样。  
比尔博站在房间壁炉前拉扯自己的头发“愚蠢，愚蠢”他喃喃自语。他所期待的的确是索林能原谅自己。他想为自己的鲁莽和愚蠢去向索林乞求原谅，想好好地吻他，他们从没那样做过。但阿肯宝钻毁了一切。  
他没意识到自己正在手指间把玩那颗偶遇的金戒指。他诅咒着，悔恨感一时冲头，他将戒指掷入火堆。“该死的！该死的！”  
没人安慰他。比尔博摊陷在地板上，手指在卷发中攥在一起，眼中充满他不愿流下的泪水。“我真该死”他可怜地低语着。如果他能回到过去，他不会这么做。但他怕菲力、奇力和索林，怕他们眼中陌生的阴霾，怕索林因为巴德和索兰迪尔找他索取黄金时的愤怒。  
黄金，戒指。比尔博跳起来，奔向火堆。戒指躺在火堆中央，他尽快把戒指拉出来，当指尖掠过戒指上的余烬时，尔博退缩了下。戒指本身仍然冰凉，证明它的确是纯金的。比尔博坐在他的脚上，叹气。能确保他安全回家唯一东西便是这戒指。而他差点把它给扔了。  
比尔博盯着它，它开始发光。  
“什么？”  
比尔博从没见过戒指上的字。他转着戒指，想弄明白文字的意思。但就像它们突然出现，它们又开始消退了。比尔博走到桌旁，放在木头上反复观察，抓住纸和笔。他开始迅速临摹文字的图案，试图记录它的样子。坏了，他完全记不住。他又拿起戒指，也许他应该把它放回火堆里。  
他的皮肤接触冰凉的纯金戒指的一刹那，他感到，火光中，一双如同史矛哥那样可怕的眼睛突然睁开，火焰烧的更加猛烈。比尔博急忙地想要远离这个景象，他弄掉了戒指，而戒指在地板上静如顽石。他现在只是盯着它，恐惧慢慢摄住他的心脏。能使人隐身的魔法戒指。比尔博曾以为它单纯无暇？Oh，他可真够傻的。当然，戒指里肯定有某种力量。一种黑暗的力量，而某种邪恶已然在觉醒的时候感知到它。他突然想让戒指消失，希望它不属于自己。他已经有过足够的黄金，而且其中的罪恶会影响他一生。  
像这样的戒指肯定会被记载。某人，某地，肯定曾记录过它。他想知道它是什么，怎么根除它。他小心翼翼地靠近戒指。当他触碰它时，犹豫了下。只有冰凉的黄金触感，没有火焰，没有眼睛。他把戒指放入口袋，然后为离开做简陋的规划。  
即使在深夜才开始计划，但找到一个本地图书馆应该不难，这个想法让比尔博安心。他走到壁架那里，并不确定自己在找什么。如果说，有什么是霍比特人像熟悉园艺和食物一样熟知的，那必然就是书籍。卷轴，纸张，书籍，一切都让霍比特人高兴。它们是代代相传的财富。比尔博想起他好几次都想告诉索林戒指的事。  
不，他告诫自己。他还有一个任务。他要经过长途旅行回到夏尔，他会一直定居在那里思念他失去的矮人。不是现在，不能是处在夹缝中的境况中，无论他做什么都不能是现在。  
“戒指，戒指,,,”他自言自语，顺次浏览下一层架子。《古代神戒传》抓住他的眼球。它旁边还有两本书同样接近这个内容。他迅速抽出它们，找一个角落读了起来。  
他发现几种魔法，但无一被谈及隐身功能。其中一本书提到一种使佩戴者隐身的戒指，但它并非是金的，而且它上面没有字。比尔博把书挪到旁边，接着读下一章。  
当他看到一张印刻文字的戒指简图时，他对接下来的三页书籍不敢轻谩。比尔博抓起他刚才记录的草纸，发现两者上面的文字几乎相同。他期待地将书捧近，仔细阅读图片下的介绍。  
索伦的魔戒：至尊魔戒，由gondor之子isildur持有。  
比尔博僵住了。索伦。不是那个索伦？霍比特屯里面交口相传的古老故事中的索伦？那个传奇索伦，只存在于神话中的索伦？索伦，摩多的暗黑之王？  
片刻犹豫后，比尔博将心思重新放到书上。下几页让他把心提到嗓子眼。  
Isildur从索伦那里夺走戒指，戒指在一场半兽人试图重新夺回它的袭击中丢失。Isildur受到重伤，被同伴从河中救起。戒指丢失。  
直到不知怎的被洞穴里的那个生物发现。  
Gollum河显然是个捕鱼能手。他发现魔戒，并把它带到山里，然后发生了什么？唯一的可能是他弄丢了它，然后比尔博发现了戒指。  
至尊魔戒，为中土世界带来毁灭和死亡的戒指，而比尔博却把它放在口袋里。他跌落在椅子里，头晕不已。  
他不能保留它。他并不想要它。他一点都不想与邪恶的戒指扯上半点关系。他不敢相信自己曾如此随意地使用魔戒，过去还打算带着它回夏尔，他感觉恶心。他必须，烧了它。将它扔下断崖，放任它毁灭。  
他停下思考，紧迫的形势让他负上前所未有的重担。他不能像他想做的那样，只是将魔戒扔掉。如果它能将isildur那样的伟人转变成脑子里只有魔戒的自私鬼，谁知道它会对别人产生什么影响呢？渴求黄金的索林可能会误入陷阱，比尔博祈祷魔戒不会为他带来死亡。还有菲力、奇力和其他同伴。  
如果他埋了它或是扔了它，其他gollum会找到它。如果在河床里，它都能被发现，那陆地就更不安全。不对，肯定有办法。或许跟甘道夫谈谈能有所帮助。但他不知道那个怪人会做什么。他甚至不知道甘道夫在哪。也许在erebor。  
痛苦重重地打击他的心脏，他按住自己的心口。他真的很想留在erebor，和索林在一起，窝在他的怀中倚靠着国王的肩膀安静地休息，被轻抚，被关爱。。。  
他窒息于突然涌入的五味杂陈的情感，但仅止于此。他最不希望的就是有人过来查看这个半身人为什么在图书馆的阴影中哭泣。或者某个人走过来查看他正在读的书，并探究个所以然。  
他的眼睛扫向后面，一个熟悉的名字抓住他的注意力。精灵族的爱隆领主在索伦侵略留下的废墟中找到isildur，命令他去doom山，锻造戒指之处。爱隆恳求新的gondor之王将魔戒投入锻造它的烈焰，将魔戒摧毁。但是isildur拒绝了。这枚戒指成为gondor王国的传世之宝。  
比尔博熟悉这个名字，瑞文戴尔的爱隆领主在那里？他再次读起来。  
。。。去doom山，锻造戒指之处。。。。投入锻造它的烈焰，魔戒将被摧毁。  
Doom山“Doom山在哪里？”他低语。捻过几页，发现这里没有地图。他很快将这几本书放回原来的地方，转而查找地图。  
在一张巨大的地图上，他找到了答案。整个中土大陆摊开在他眼前。比尔博刚找到Doom山，马上就后悔了。那个地方叫Orodruin，横跨在群山中，远在摩多南方。它离霍比特屯最为遥远，即使是离erebor也相距甚远。更糟的是，在erebor和摩多之间是无尽的旷野。棕色草原。  
当探险队在那个萧条的冬天来到霍比特屯，年轻的比尔博渴望故事。作为一个可爱的年轻霍比特小伙子，他得益于自己的青春活力，尽情玩耍。探险队曾告诉他外面世界的故事，包括摩多，gondor，rohan，棕色草原。他们还说半兽人会吃掉不为他们准备午饭的小霍比特人。但比尔博曾见过他们眼中的恐惧。旷野就在那里，如果探险者都不能通过那里，比尔博肯定也没法通过。  
他又停下来。为什么他要首先穿过旷野？穿过棕色草原，需要做些什么准备？  
即使是在他问自己这些问题时，他的手指都不自觉伸进口袋。这个魔戒，他发现了它，他将它带到外面的世界，他需要恰当处理它。  
“投入锻造它的烈焰，魔戒将被摧毁。”他压低呼吸喃喃自语。他绝对是疯了。这是一个战士的任务，是一个国王的责任，他应该进军到摩多，投下戒指。这不应该由霍比特人承担，就如同巴德提醒他的，他只是个半身人。  
但是他知道戒指对一个国王做过什么。他也可以预见它对人类，对一整队战士的影响力。这枚金戒指还没成功诱惑比尔博。黄金对他来说毫无价值。他瞥了眼口袋，苦涩地回忆矮人和他们进入藏宝室的反应。  
黄金是他们最为渴求的东西。甚至是索林也陷入龙病。最后，他的财宝比比尔博更加重要。  
他慢慢收起地图。甘道夫会知道怎么做的，但是鬼才知道甘道夫在哪里。不，比尔博必须做出决定。在内心，比尔博已经决定了。  
这是一场新的冒险。这次没有同伴，更像是一个霍比特人孤独的旅行。他无法破坏erebor的金子，也无法降低金子在索林心中的地位。但他可以归还阿肯宝钻，他还可以摧毁这枚魔戒。半兽人、地妖、暗黑密林的蜘蛛，所有他们面对的危险，比尔博知道，都源于这枚戒指。毕竟，邪恶衍生出更多邪恶。虽然比尔博感到被背叛，但矮人们值得拥有和平，夏尔值得拥有安宁，甚至是esgaroth、长湖镇，重建中的杜林，都应该安然生存于世。  
不，比尔博能做到。毕竟，他已经走了这么远，对一个霍比特人来说，他是绝对不会半途而废的。  
他卷好地图，确定没人注意他，就把地图藏到上衣底下。他尽量冷静地走出图书馆，然后加速步伐回到借宿处。他不知道他今晚会睡得怎么样。但是，他知道这是未来一段时间内，他将会得到的最安适的一觉。

 

远处，一队迅速接近的半兽人停下来。他们从首领那里得到了期待已久的消息，魔王回归了。  
找到戒指，带回来给我。  
他们改变线路，放弃了对erebor的计划。他们能找到戒指。很多半兽人打赌他们可能会吃不到人类和矮人的鲜肉。  
他们横扫过地妖的军队时，这个问题得以解决。他们朝相同的方向行进，半兽人非常享受这个晚上。  
转天，他们的狩猎开始了。


	2. 2、	不仅仅是一个饰品

“陛下，长湖镇的巴德请求晋见，希望能占用您几分钟”dori站在门口询问。索林撇下嘴唇，但还是粗暴地点了下头。他惊讶于瑟兰迪尔没与他同道。  
或许，在合适的时候，他会这么做。  
确实只有巴德一个人，他带着木质胸甲，径直走过来。“我无意改变决定。”索林在王座前低声抱怨。他的王座，他美丽可爱的王座，以黄金浇注，唯一缺少的就是无上珍宝，他的阿肯宝钻，他的所有物。  
诅咒那个霍比特人。他真该死。索林想到这些，卷起嘴唇咒骂着。  
他拿走了索林最重要的东西，而索林的回应只是怨恨和苦闷。仅仅是因为索林曾喜欢过他，爱过他,,,否则，比尔博休想活着离开大殿。  
“我不关心”巴德回答。索林惊异于他突然的转变。  
“你不关心？”菲力感觉难以置信，他得到索林的授权“原谅我的愚钝，但为什么？”  
巴德没有回答，只是站在王座前。“我相信它属于你”他躬身向前，呈上一个盒子。索林慢慢走下台阶，接过盒子，看了一眼巴德，打开。  
他们凝视着盒子里的东西。“这是什么”奇力在他左边窃语，“叔叔？”  
“为什么”索林声音僵硬“为什么这么做？”  
“用于交换很多黄金”巴德说“足以让我的人民重建家园，我得到了我想要的，而那人要求我把它还给你。”  
“是谁给你金子的？”他从盒子中拿出阿肯宝钻。它闪耀的光芒映照着他，他的手指虔诚地滑过钻石“是谁让你将它带到这里来？”  
“是半身人，比尔博 巴金斯”  
索林缩了下头“什么”  
“十四分之一的宝藏，我相信，他全部都交给我了。”巴德语气中有一丝警告意味“他要求，作为交换，阿肯宝钻必须归还给你。我也做出承诺。”  
索林屏住呼吸。“比尔博放弃了他的财宝？”菲力顿住“但是，为什么？”  
为了把阿肯宝钻还给索林。索林缓缓垂目，目光落于手中的钻石。手指间，宝石的触感冰凉，光芒并不如记忆中那般耀目。只是块石头，一块美丽的石头，就像金子，仅此而已。  
他深吸口气，重新审视周围，整个世界似乎比原先更加明亮鲜活。静静躺在宝库中的黄金不再像过去那样迷人，他回溯过去，仿佛看到他的祖父驻立于大殿，迷失于龙病。财宝是如此数目众多，索林也曾迷失其中。  
怎么回事？他是怎么重新清晰地认识世界的？  
“你从哪里得到它？”  
奇力柔软，哽住的声音将索林拉回现实，他顺着侄子的目光看向巴德，扫过某样东西时，他皱了皱眉。  
一个小别针，用秘银和黄金制成，被做成生命树的形状，别在他的胸前。那是他母亲的遗物，而且，他曾将它赠给比尔博。他惊喜的微笑最后消散于惊恐、纠结。他紧紧抓着别针，唯恐索林夺走它。我不在乎这个，他嘲弄地赶走霍比特人，不过是个普通饰品。  
哦，他做了什么？  
“这是交易的一部分”巴德的手指擦过它，满脸都是后悔的神情。“只有给我这个，我才会同意用黄金交换阿肯宝钻。他说它对你并不重要，他发誓说它只是个饰品。但我从他手里夺走它的时候，他的确被深深伤害了。我实在是，，，很残酷”他轻声承认“当时，我非常生气，我并不知道它对于他如此重要，我希望能将它还给他，但他早就离开了。”  
“离开？”索林问。  
“今晨破晓，我的人就送他到幽暗森林边缘。他昨晚恳求我让他再留宿一夜，他无法在黑暗中穿过森林。我差点拒绝他，为此我感到羞愧。”他露出一个苦涩的微笑“也许阿肯宝钻蛊惑了我。它的确应该属于矮人。”  
无论是黄金还是钻石，它们蛊惑所有人。索林向前迈步，站在巴德面前“我会给予你所要求的一切，用来交换这枚别针”他轻声说。  
巴德若有所思地冲他眨眨眼。“所以它对你意义非凡”他声音柔和“我曾经很好奇。他交出别针时，表现得近乎心碎，但他最后还是放弃了它，只是为了让你拿回阿肯宝钻。”  
它不仅仅是个别针。  
如果索林现在死掉，他的灵魂只会带着无数羞愧和遗憾穿过他父亲的大殿。比尔博，他的比尔博，为了满足索林的贪婪，不惜放弃那代表爱情的别针。甚至在索林羞辱他，驱逐他，将他置于归途的险境之后，他竟然放弃所有金子和他的礼物，只求矫枉过正。  
巴德取下别针，递给索林。“请将它归还给它正确的拥有者。我不知道他已经走了多远，只知道我从长湖镇出发时，我的人已经回来了。那时，太阳才刚刚升起。他不会在幽暗密林里走得太远。”  
“我会的”索林说。巴德点点头，两人之间达成无声的理解。钻石与黄金只有用于贸易和构建未来生活的时候才有价值。索林抛弃了幸福，换得的只是冰冷、该死的金子。“你的人民重建家园所需的一切，都会得到伊鲁伯的支持。你将永不被拒绝。”  
巴德惊讶地眨眨眼。“我们曾拥有和平，我们的臣民曾无忧地共享食物与快乐”索林这次说的更大声“我们还会恢复往日的繁荣。”  
巴德最后点点头，然后躬身“我也这么希望，感谢你，山下之王”他离开，留下索林一只手持阿肯宝钻，另一只手持遗失的礼物，呆呆站在王座前。  
“叔叔？”  
索林慢慢转身面对他仍然感到震惊的侄子们，“叔叔，我们对比尔博做了些什么？”菲力低语道。  
“我不知道”索林回答，抬眼看向宝座，望着他曾以为温馨的冰冷黄金。宝座上的空洞正等着用宝钻填平。  
他把宝钻放回盒子，紧紧盖上。“菲力，确保它被送到藏宝室，安置好，它现在只是个传家宝。”菲力点点头，很快拿走了盒子。  
“奇力，找Dwalin和他的队伍。查看他们是否起床了，带他们在外面集合，我们有一个霍比特人要找。”  
奇力露齿一笑,立刻转身离开了。索林呆在王座旁边，目光停留在手中的别针。他几乎可以想象到他拿给小霍比特人时比尔博明丽的微笑。他会在接下来几天的依偎中露出更多这样的微笑，每时每刻都与索林手指相扣。他们的别针象征一切柔情。比尔博是那颗秘银，坚强、纯粹。只因为它的存在，黄金才变得更加完整。  
他闭上眼，感受它们的灼热。“比尔博”他断断续续地低喃。  
“索林？”  
他回过神来。Dori就在他身后，咋么着眼睛“Um，索兰迪尔驾到，奇力已经集齐人马。”  
他不知道自己若有所失地呆立在那里多久。“让他进来”他最后说。Dori承命，匆匆走向门口。索林强迫自己直挺伫立。虽然巴德已然达成谅解，而索林也为他之前的行为羞愧不已，但瑟兰迪尔不会谅解他。他把别针装进口袋，迎门而立。  
瑟兰迪尔飘然走入大殿，如同自家。几名随从站在他旁边，无一如同他们的国王那样戾气逼人。“你改变主意了么?”瑟兰迪尔尖声苛责。  
如果是原来，索林听到这话会冲他咆哮，把他赶走，不会给他一块金币，也根本不会在乎随之而来的战争。现在，他只是奇怪为什么过去自己把黄金看得那么重要。“erebor的黄金和财宝确实能带给你幸福么，瑟兰迪尔？”  
瑟兰迪尔盯着他“你藏宝室中的一部分财宝属于我和我的人民”他发出嘶嘶声“我们多年来付出了效忠。”  
“如果它们对你来说如此重要，人们可能会觉得你曾为守护它们而在龙焰下奋勇战斗。”索林不由得指出这点，愤怒充斥全身。巴德，他理解：他们也失去了家园。但瑟兰迪尔，他没有一点损失。  
“要不给我们想要的，要不就等着战争爆发。Thrain之子索林”瑟兰迪尔猛然说道“你将发现，人类和精灵的联军在战争中是多么可怕。”  
“你不会在你的军队中找到人类”索林身后，菲力脱口而出。他走向前。索林注意到他已经放好盒子。很好，宝钻已经被收藏在宝库。“宝钻已经被归还，我们与人类和平相处。为什么我们不能与你们和平相处？”  
瑟兰迪尔看起来处于爆发边缘。“是什么让人类归还阿肯宝钻？是什么用于交换？”  
“一个小霍比特人的礼物”索林坚定地说“他今早穿过你的边境。”与瑟兰迪尔交谈的时间越长，他越怕永远失去比尔博。如果他还想找到那个霍比特人，他需要尽快出发。  
随从之一，一个留着长长金发的年轻男子，此时开口说“除了我们，没人曾穿过我们的边境。”  
索林顿住了“你如何得知？”  
“我们没看到任何人”年轻随从回答，看起来很遗憾。  
“他身材很小巧—”  
“即使形体娇小，我们仍然可以看到他，陛下”精灵怀有歉意地继续说道“但是，我们没有看到他。没人进入幽暗密林。”  
“你会拿出属于我们的黄金么？”瑟兰迪尔打断他的话“还是我们继续这场废话。”  
废话。对瑟兰迪尔来说，这就是他的霍比特人的价值。“你的森林一直以来都昏暗危险，瑟兰迪尔”索林走向前，冲他咆哮“我对霍比特人的关心不是‘废话’！”  
“你将他抛诸一旁”瑟兰迪尔回吼道“他把宝钻交给巴德那刻，他就已然预想到这个后果。他全盘接受，才决定那样做。全是为了你人民的幸福和平息你现在正挑起的战争。”  
“我不希望与你发生战争”索林坚持。比尔博真的曾经救过他们，甚至也料想了索林的反应。是什么时候，比尔博意识到，黄金和钻石在索林心中比他这个霍比特人更重要？“如果金子能消除你的偏见，你会得到它们。世界上总有更宝贵的东西。”  
他的提议换得瑟兰迪尔一脸的惊喜，但他最后一句话却让这个精灵迎上愤怒的目光。花了几秒，索林才意识到其中缘由。瑟兰迪尔得到他想要的，得到他所宣称拥有的黄金，但索林的话却使这场胜利索然无味。他对精灵的善举打破了瑟兰迪尔高高在上的姿态。尽管如此，索林抑不住的微笑“拿走你确信自己拥有的，精灵阁下”。他发誓他看到瑟兰迪尔眼角抽动了下。  
瑟兰迪尔所拿的，也是索林眼中最为价值不菲的。当然，现在，它们只是如同路上的鹅卵石般廉价。瑟兰迪尔不想就这么回去“你会派人护送这些黄金么？”瑟兰迪尔试图维持某种形式的骄傲。  
“当然”菲力轻轻鞠了个躬“我很荣幸。如果你能帮忙把它们搬出去，那我也很高兴帮忙守护它们。”菲力的应允听起来就像，这是件多么微不足道的事，即使是一位矮人王子都可以帮到精灵王。  
菲力很有礼貌。  
瑟兰迪尔简单地躬身，然后转身离开，他的随从跟在后面。提到比尔博的那个精灵，他的目光捕捉到瑟兰迪尔时，看起来有些悲痛。但他不发一言。索林惊讶于此，然后摇摇头。他没工夫思考精灵的事。不，他需要找到他的霍比特人。他需要重新把别针交给他。如果比尔博接受的它的话，如果比尔博能重新接受他的爱的话,,,  
他有太多错误需要纠正，但erebor的黄金无法帮助他。他的手紧紧抓着口袋中的别针，大步走向集合地，寻找他的同伴。

 

所有人立刻一致赞同这个决定。但就个人来说，巴林觉得事发突然，他们应该再准备充分些。然而，没有人想继续逗留。他们为之奋斗的土地现在却在阻碍他们。他们甘愿奉上生命也要夺回的黄金，现在却宣示着他们犯下可怕的错误。他们的心疏离了彼此。为了弥补，他们情愿为此抛下一切。巴林选择留下来：必须有个人等待迎接归来的矮人们，现在，黄金并不会扰乱他。他有太多事要做，他需要靠他自己去运营整个孤山，还要照看山中的黄金。  
但对于索林，离开不仅仅是因为羞愧。他“简短但友好”的轰走瑟兰迪尔的行为被菲力和奇力反复谈论，尽管两人并没有全程参与这场交易。这显然很聪明，巴林自己都微笑着谈论这件事。然而，索林却无法笑出来，也无法欢庆自己对瑟兰迪尔的胜利。巴林知道原因。他也知道索林为什么一直将手放在衣侧口袋中。  
那个霍比特人，比尔博巴金斯，巴林知道一个人全身心爱另一个人的样子，比尔博显然深爱着他们的领袖。索林，相对，也深爱对方。如果甜言蜜语与和蔼态度都无法挑明这些，那作为定情物的别针也足以宣告霍比特人在他心中的高度，足以说明他是多么珍爱他。巴林仅仅为他的朋友感到庆幸。已经许久都没有见过索林的笑容了，比尔博带走了它们。  
那时，黄金蒙蔽了它们，比尔博惨遭驱逐。  
“你可能赶不上他”巴林轻轻地说道。在他周围，其他人正在准备旅行所需的马具。悬空的太阳不再鲜红。“穿行幽暗密林的路有很多。”  
很幸运，长湖镇的人带比尔博去的是穿越密林的主路，不是那条隐藏林中的那条他们曾尝试走的小路。幽暗密林太过危险，对林中小径一无所知就等于自寻死路。他们都能为此作证。  
当然，平常的通行也危机重重，但巴林告诉索林这点时，他似乎被忽略了。他听够了关于现状的描述。国王看起来比昨天老了很多。但，他眼中却多了其它东西。更多的活力、警觉和清醒。即使充满绝望，他此时却比前些时候更加，，，像索林。  
喜闻乐见。  
“我必须试试”索林回答。他伸手摸摸身侧的口袋，口袋中的东西似乎刺痛了他。过了一会儿，他将注意力集中于将佩剑固定在乘骑上。“我不会让他一个人回家”他隐忍痛苦“他帮助我们重返家园，我们能做的，只有帮他安全到家。”  
巴林摇头，得到索林的注意。“什么？”  
“我太了解你了，所以我知道这只是你的借口。你真正希望的是拨乱反正，并带比尔博返回孤山。我能从你的眼睛里看到这点。”索林背过身，当巴林用手放在他肩膀上，他定住了。“没什么好羞于承认的。他不仅仅考验了他自己。人短暂的一生只能遇到几次真爱。告诉他你爱他。”  
“我对他说过骇人的咒骂，对他做过残忍的行为，虽然我本意并非如此。我不曾这样对待过其他任何人，但我却对我爱过的人做出这种事,,,”  
爱过。他的朋友为霍比特人感到无比痛心。巴林不需要继续说下去。索林过去拥有比尔博时那幸福的眼神已经告诉他一切。后来，可恶的黄金蒙蔽他们所有人，龙病比长期盘踞的恶龙更可怕，它会终结所有情感。  
“陛下？”  
巴林看到一个年轻矮人匆匆走过来。他鲜艳的红发在稍大的头盔底下飞扬。他才刚刚开始蓄髯。巴林几乎有点不认识他的表亲。他笑道“gimli，你来得好快。你母亲怎么样了？”  
Gimli点点头“她很好，谢谢！我想问国王能不能加入你们的队伍。”  
索林，尽管心乱如麻，还是给他一个戏谑的小小微笑“上次我们谈过，gimli，gloin之子，你还没到岁数。”  
“啊，但我现在成年了！”gimli打断他，挺起胸膛。这逗乐了索林和巴林。“虽然上次你要重回erebor的时候我还没到十七岁，但现在，我十七岁了，还零几个月呢。我足以加入你的队伍，我的络腮胡也蓄起来了，甚至足以编辫子！”  
的确，他拥有成年矮人的胡须“他比奇力的胡须还多”兄弟俩走过来加入他们。奇力不满地用力推了下他兄弟。  
Gimli满怀希望地看向索林“这不是个探险队”索林的话没有让他丧气，他看起来更活跃了。  
“所以只不过是跑跑腿儿，根本没有年龄限制。”  
“让他跟着你吧”巴林说“最好有更多矮人跟随你，以便在旅途中照应你。”最好有更多人保护比尔博的安全，索林睁大的眼睛突然明亮起来，他做出决定。  
“gimli，gloin之子，欢迎你加入这趟冒险。去准备你的马。”但gimli只是跑回他父亲那里，越过马厩，冲他发出胜利的吼声。菲力和奇力打趣地跟着他。  
“英明的决定”巴林冲索林点点头“我相信gimli会证明他像欧力、菲力、奇力一样是一个优秀的伙伴。或许还能让他们少惹些麻烦。”  
“巴林？”  
巴林微笑“祝你好运，我们会看好家，等你回来。现在，你准备好出发了么？”  
索林拉起缰绳，面容冷漠。“我重申一下，我已经迟到了。或许太迟了。”他驾马冲向城门，每个人都加速跟上他。  
巴林伸手告别，直到他们消失在地平线中。  
“保佑你和巴金斯阁下”他喃语。他希望霍比特人能完好地被找到。  
他希望他的国王能得到宽恕和他所希冀的爱情。

 

事情更糟了。  
不是口袋里的戒指，有什么别的东西。他是从护送他的人类在幽暗密林主路上离开之后，开始感觉到它的。他们离开后，比尔博沿着密林边缘缓行。道路开阔明亮。这条大路显然适于绕行幽暗密林的旅行者。虽然携带古怪的戒指，比尔博觉得这应该是趟安全的旅行。他不在密林内部，只是沿着边缘走。他受够了密林的不快经历，也许这条路马上也会突然冒出危险。据他所知，目前为止一切顺利。  
但还是怪怪的。他感觉如鲠在喉，手指偶然擦过sting。他继续向前走着。  
背后的沙沙声促使他转过身。蠢货，他责骂自己。尽管他尝试变得勇敢，他还只是一名战战兢兢的旅行者。然而他知道，什么东西就在那里。如果他幸运的话，那只是个动物。但通常，幸运女神不总站在他这边。他轻盈地检查sting，银刃一闪。  
他离绕过密林还有多远？他已经走了好几个小时。太阳高悬，他可以看到身侧的森林，另一边则是空荡荡的平原。他已经远远甩开长湖镇和伊鲁伯。他身处地图某处，尽量遵循向南的轨迹。应该没人会走这条路。  
再仔细倾听。比尔博感到紧张，但还是继续赶路。手紧抓佩剑，时刻准备在需要的时候拔剑而出。无论是什么试图袭击他，都会大吃一惊。  
黑影从灌木中窜出，比尔博转身，sting已然护于身前。一只兔子盯着他看了会儿，很快朝反方向逃跑。比尔博溢出一声苦笑，摇摇脑袋。自己傻透了。  
一声低吼让他及时转身，看到一个半兽人正向他逼近。他绝望地猛砍向它，引得它尖叫倒地。另外两个紧随其后，带着座狼。比尔博很难闪避它们，只能原路折返，试图逃避。另外三个半兽人走过来截住去路，他身前紧握剑柄的双手不住颤栗。它们包围了他，其中一个试探地踢踢他杀死的那个半兽人。  
“看看这个，一块鲜肉”一个半兽人发出嘶嘶声。它舔了下嘴唇，露出犬牙咧嘴笑着。比尔博克制下战栗。  
“是这个么？”另一个说“我们能吃完就走么？”  
“不知道”一个驾着座狼的说，慢慢收缩包围圈。比尔博不攻击半兽人就无法后撤，但他身前的座狼的确把他吓坏了。也许他过去会更勇敢，他曾杀死过一只座狼。但那时，索林命悬一线，13个矮人还在身边。现在他孤独无依，所有人都离开了。  
“从,,,昨晚开始，还没遇上过鲜肉”一个半兽人感慨，引来其它同伴的笑声“但还算值，这个看起来比地精美味多了”  
地精？“你们从山那边来的？”比尔博发现自己说话了，不确定撬开自己舌头的是无知还是无畏。也许是愚蠢。  
“Oh，他说话了！”第一个半兽人嘲笑道“他还想我们是不是从山里来的！还在想他的小聪明！我们将前往孤山进行杀戮，并吃光美味的矮人。”  
比尔博僵住了。伊鲁伯，索林。“但我们接到首领的命令。说有个人拿了他的东西。你可能就是那个人，是么？”  
那枚戒指。戒指苏醒了，半兽人开始追击他，而非进攻伊鲁伯。“我不明白你的意思。”比尔博装得坚定，但颤动的sting出卖了他。半兽人再次笑起来，收紧包围圈。套索，他抽风地想，他们正在收紧套索  
一个骑着座狼的半兽人试探他的武器。索林，对不起，他想，为最后一击握紧宝剑。  
迅马飞疾声吸引每个人的注意力，比尔博转身望向那个声音。一匹马。或者是匹矮种马。也许有人来找他。索林，菲力，奇力？他不在乎，但他的心却提到嗓子眼。半兽人面朝接近的人咆哮着，他全身黑色装束。戴着头巾，无法看清长相。  
一把小刀突然插在一头座狼的脸上，即刻杀死了它。比尔博抓紧机会攻击周围的半兽人，尽其所能地闪避和猛砍。得益于骑行者的迅捷和比尔博娇小的体型，半兽人无一幸免。半刻之后，只有六具兽人尸体和两具座狼尸体还提醒着刚才的险境。  
比尔博转身面对骑行者，只见他的面巾被拉下来。那是个男性人类，他从没见过，虽然进一步仔细打量，比尔博还是不知道他是否友善。“一个漫游者”比尔博掩饰他的失望。当然，不可能是索林。索林更有可能坐在伊鲁伯，犹豫自己该不该派人追杀比尔博。他的手近乎要触到在佩戴别针的地方，但他将它拉回到体侧。“感谢你的帮助”  
“一个霍比特人”漫游者歪着脑袋“我很少在离夏尔这么远的地方看到霍比特人。你离开家乡这么远做什么，小不点？”  
“我旅行，，，到长湖镇”他迟疑片刻“他们有很不错的图书馆”  
漫游者冲他眨眨眼“那你现在去哪？”  
摩多应该是他的答案？他不认为他会说出魔戒的事。这是个人类，尽管是个好人，但他知道黄金的价值“去寻求一个朋友的建议”他最终说道“在回家的路上。”  
“那个朋友是谁？”  
好吧，入坑了，不是么，比尔博？他在脑海中遍历他所知道的所有名字，那本书映入眼帘。“爱隆领主”他脱口而出。去瑞文戴尔的路太远了，即使是漫游者也不会陪同一个霍比特人前去。不，他得离开他，走自己的路。也许几枚金币就能让他走。比尔博可以劝说他赶快去警告伊鲁伯半兽人的事。虽然，它们现在对比尔博更感兴趣。  
“你是精灵之友？”漫游者有点吃惊。  
比尔博点点头。漫游者微微笑笑，这次轮到他惊讶了。“我也是，爱隆领主离这里并不远，他正在Lorien森林拜访Galadriel夫人。但你不该孤身旅行。这几个半兽人是黑暗军队的前哨。几天前，我看到它们朝着长湖镇进发，目标直指伊鲁伯新近的国王。”  
他提到矮人国王时，比尔博尽量隐瞒自己的畏缩。但漫游者惊讶地注视他“他们说thrain之子索林重夺孤山的队伍中有个霍比特人。你就是那个霍比特人？”  
比尔博长叹。“是我”他语调柔和“袋底洞的比尔博巴金斯，为您效劳。”  
漫游者在马上给他一个正式的，深深的点头礼。“人们称我健步侠，但如同你介绍你的全名，你也可以叫我阿拉贡。如果你确实想寻求爱隆的建议，我可以载你过去。”  
比尔博盯着他看了很久。虽然他很年轻，对漫游者来说他太年轻了，他却已经蓄上很man的胡须。他的黑发杂乱地挂在脸上，但下巴的毛发却十分整洁，他的眼睛,,,  
他的眼睛很和善。这就是比尔博点头的原因。  
“我很赶紧你的陪伴，我的确不知道自己身处何地，只是穿越幽暗密林实在太过危险。”  
阿拉贡点点头“它曾是充满阳光和魔法的胜地。而现在，现在森林昏暗，扭曲。恐怕，密林之王很快也会被侵蚀。不穿过密林是正确的选择。来吧，与我同乘，我们很快就到Lorien森林了。”  
赌一个便士,,,比尔博伸手抓住阿拉贡的手，发现自己立马上了马背。他本能地前倾抓住鬃毛，身后的男人轻声笑道“它不会让你摔下去的，小家伙，我也不会”  
“半兽人—”  
“伊鲁伯很安全。他们转向朝南前进了。我们才应该担心它们。”  
这听起来没错。可怕的追逃，半兽人正在跟踪他。不使用戒指，就没法进行冒险。当他们在路上飞驰，比尔博试着回想地图。Lorien森林不在南方，但另一方面，他可以与当年目睹sauron丢失戒指的人交谈。也许爱隆领主知道更多。  
他们离开密林时，他紧紧握拳，试图不去想马甲上已然消失的别针。


	3. 3、	Lorien森林

相比幽暗密林被黑暗侵蚀，Lorien森林则处处明丽。经过匆匆几日的旅行，现在，他们终于来到Lorien森林。比尔博发现自己为周围的美景而惊愕。精灵居住在这片土地上，应该不可能住在树上。阿拉贡把马交给一个出门迎接他的精灵，引着比尔博进入他们的住所。  
比尔博试图描绘所见，拱门、旋梯，目之所及都及其壮丽。最后一次看到类似的地方，是他第一次仔细游览伊鲁伯时。  
身体颤抖一下，他略略闭上眼睛，又赶紧跟上阿拉贡的步伐。穹顶的每个细节不是都在提醒着他逝去的幸福么？黄金和钻石的诱惑从他这里夺走了什么？  
接着，他们到达顶层，比尔博一时忘记索林和伊鲁伯。  
爱隆在那里。看到比尔博时，他没有表现出惊讶。另一个精灵站在旁边，正挡在他俩之间。  
她全身散发光芒，长长的金发在她背后飘荡，正如漾于水面的粼粼阳光。她看起来就像每天清晨都被鲜花亲吻，她的面庞是如此美丽。她的双眸如天际的繁星那样闪着柔光。  
比尔博目瞪口呆，完全不能动弹。“Lothlorien的galadriel夫人”爱隆似乎被比尔博的反应逗笑了。  
“欢迎来到Lothlorien，比尔博”她的声音就像春田里的微风那样温柔。他从未感到如此舒适，如此想家。她的目光柔和“向您致以敬意。”  
比尔博低低躬下腰“我也是，夫人”他听起来像个傻瓜，他畏缩身体，希望自己可以仿效他们的语气，更好的表达诚意。  
不要对自己感到失望，来自夏尔的比尔博。  
比尔博骤然抬起头。她的目光欢跃，嘴唇扩展成一缕微笑。它们没有发出任何语句。这到底,,,?  
我知道你为何而来。  
她的声音从他战栗的脊柱直冲入头脑中。现在，她的眼睛表明思虑，不再闪烁，美丽的双眸变得尖锐。如果他可以，他立马就会逃跑。但他的双腿无法动换。‘你,,,你知道？’他犹豫着在脑袋中回答。  
你把巨大的邪恶带到这里。你所忍受的正是那枚魔戒。  
巨大的邪恶。他的意识突然漂到幽暗密林和其中的阴暗危险，他吞咽了下。魔戒也会污染这片森林么？这些美丽的树林，会像幽暗密林那样遭到破坏，而他,,,  
放松，比尔博，魔戒来到Lorien森林是命中注定的。你现在携带它，也许会扭转其它森林的命运。不要惧怕，你的心正处于痛苦中。在这里休息，治愈它。  
他以为永远不会为他的伤痛找到治愈的方法。仅仅是一个温柔、沉稳的嗓音和明亮的蓝眼睛就修复了他内心扩大的伤口。她的唇形变为一抹同情的微笑，她提高音量让所有人听到她的话。  
“你曾亲历目睹的东西正好被带过来，爱隆。比尔博巴金斯把魔戒带到Lothlorien”  
“魔戒？”  
比尔博慢慢转身，看到阿拉贡满脸难以置信“不是那枚戒指吧？”漫游者木木呆呆。  
他瞥了眼夫人，然后肯定地点点头。他的手指由于紧张而骤然湿潮，他从口袋中拿出戒指，伸手将它展示给所有人。阿拉贡看到它的一霎那倒口吸凉气，比尔博的手紧抓着它。他站在那里，将世上最大的诱惑坦露在精灵和人类面前，他本应该把它安全地藏在没人能找到的地方。  
阿拉贡很快背对戒指，望向爱隆“你知道它会来”他听起来有些生气。比尔博惊讶地皱皱眉。  
“你们不想,,,要它？”他不住问道。  
阿拉贡耸肩摇头“即使它是世上仅存的东西，我也不想要它，小霍比特人。你怎么能忍耐它，我不明白。”  
安全。Galadriel夫人知道，他在这里展示它，并不受其影响。比尔博舒口气，把戒指放回口袋。“我不想碰它”他说“我讨厌它，我想扔掉它。”  
“如果你不知道戒指的事，阿拉贡，你为什么载比尔博来这里？”爱隆问。  
“他说你是个朋友，他想找你咨询点事儿。”  
爱隆抬起眉毛“我的确是个朋友，比尔博”他屈膝，感激地不断朝他眨眼“但我不明白你为什么要向我寻求建议。”  
“你当时在场”比尔博咬咬嘴唇“isildur把戒指据为己有的那天。”  
爱隆慢慢点点头。比尔博做个深呼吸“我想摧毁它，我想让它消失。”  
“魔戒对你做了什么？”她确切知道他想摧毁它的原因，但他应该告诉每个人。如果不是由于她同情的目光，比尔博会以为她在故意羞辱自己。  
每个字都在伤他的心。“黄金的邪恶,,,不应该存在于世。它破坏一切。我见识过普通黄金的力量，和它对我,,,关心的人所施加的影响。”他语调柔软，不敢抬头看其他人“我无法铲除世上所有黄金，但这枚魔戒，这枚可怕的魔戒，它带来杀戮与破坏，我想让它消失。我还准备出发去Doom山完成这个想法。”不，他不是真的想，但他决定顺其自然，即使他的身体为这个想法而震颤。他的头脑和内心都已经下定决心。他的身体也会继而妥协。  
爱隆把手抚在比尔博的肩膀上，嗓音中饱含钦佩“如果所有生灵都拥有你的善良和勇敢，比尔博巴金斯，中土世界将变成世外桃源。魔戒必须被摧毁，然而，摩多不适合一个霍比特人前去。那是个被诅咒的地方。你需要一支队伍同行。”  
一支队伍。他正不想要同伴。他仍痛心于上次同伴的背叛。“我自己能行”他能处理，好像这些话不会把他的心撕成碎片。孤独。他惯于独自一人，他这样活了好多年，他还会继续与它为伴。  
“给中土所有大城市送信，它们的国王将因这趟冒险而伟大，包括伊鲁伯”爱隆对旁边的精灵说道“告诉他们派代表来，过来开会。我们现在非常需要他们。”  
伊鲁伯。他们要派人去伊鲁伯。“你能将伊鲁伯排除在外么”比尔博对精灵绝望地呼喊，但他觉得他似乎没听到。  
他无意识地叹气，将手指扭在一起“索林国王无论如何也不会来的”他喃喃道。不要这么快，他不想知道谁已经被牵涉，谁已经将中土世界推到危险边缘。  
索林没对他斩首示众，已经算走运了。他把比尔博抵在墙上时，那个国王显然那样打算过。如果不是甘道夫劝他冷静，他肯定已经毫不犹豫地杀死比尔博了。  
一只柔软的手抬起他的脸颊。当夫人擦掉他的眼泪时，他才意识到自己正在哭泣。“别放弃希望，比尔博巴金斯”她柔和地说“金子总会发光。爱情也无法掩盖其光芒。”  
“如果爱情发生过的话”他苦涩地说，愤愤地抹掉眼泪。他所装载的泪水似乎不情愿再继续隐藏，他紧咬嘴唇，至少不让自己泣不成声。他在这里，在拥有魔法的精灵女王面前，像小孩子那样哭泣，虽然他确信自己已经控制得很好。  
“如果没有爱情，你的心不会伤痕累累。很难把你珍爱的人抛诸一边。”她用柔软的手抚着他的脸，然后压下身，在他额上轻吻，就像母亲对她的孩子一般。“现在，你受伤了。在会议开始之前，你都可以在这里休息。花些时间抚平伤痕。这里充满阳光和温暖。”  
这些都是霍比特人所喜爱的。尽管如此，比尔博还是翘起嘴唇“还有蛋糕？”他打趣地说。  
她温和地笑道“还有蛋糕”她向他保证“还有整个大陆的美食”  
一个霍比特人还能期望些什么？他又落下眼泪，不过这次是欣喜的泪水。她不认识他，她不欠他任何东西。他把邪恶带到她的森林。但索林视他为叛国贼，尽管那时比尔博是为矮人好才欺骗他们，那时他发自内心相信所做的是正确的事。而她却为他提供家的舒适和抚慰心灵的话语。  
安宁，他觉得自己不配享受，但一直都感到安宁。  
“让我做你的向导，巴金斯老爷”阿拉贡轻点下头“我了解Lorien，我也同样熟识瑞文戴尔”  
这样一番毛遂自荐，使得比尔博无从拒绝“请带路”阿拉贡重又微笑。

 

几个精灵从森林中出现时，他们才开始搜索穿越幽暗密林的主路。“现在做什么？”Dwalin嘟囔道。  
索林变得更加严肃。他们还没找到比尔博的任何迹象。实际上，他们曾发现了霍比特人留下的小痕迹，但很快就没有其他发现了，现在，路上根本没有任何证明有人最近曾穿过密林的痕迹。他真的已经在他们前面走了这么远？只是一天多的时间，他还是步行，不是骑马。  
“我们不能通过这条路么？”索林尽量压下他的咆哮“还是我们必须得走那条绕过森林的远路？”  
一个精灵走到马前，索林记得他，是那个为没有看到比尔博而表示遗憾的随从。“欢迎你走幽暗密林的任一条道路”精灵向他点头表示尊敬“实际上，我们跟你在一样的旅途中。”  
“一样的？”巴佛皱眉“你们正在寻找小霍比特人？”  
精灵转向索林，神情迷惑“你正在寻找你的朋友？”他问“你不是去Lothlorien？”  
“为什么我要去拜访精灵？”索林为事情突然的转变感到困惑。为什么他要带领一队队伍去拜访精灵女王居住的森林？  
“Lothlorien是哪？”gimli问。  
菲力斜过身子，就好像要与他分享一个秘密“他们说有个强大的女巫住在那片森林里”他冲他哥哥使眼色。  
奇力郑重地点头赞同，gimli的瞳孔放大，年轻矮人误解了这个动作。“一旦与她对视，就会立即死在她的咒语下。”gimli看起来相当害怕。  
索林费了吃奶的劲才没当场扼死俩侄子。这是羞辱，还在这些需要与他们和平相处的精灵面前抹黑精灵女王。他看向精灵们，他们看起来比之前更庄重，甚至有些被惹怒。只有那个随从精灵，看起来被逗乐了。“如果你敢看”gimli看向他的方向时，他正笑得喘不过气来“她还是值得一看的”  
Gimli气急败坏“当然敢，我才不怕女巫！”  
Gloin摇摇头。菲力和奇力为精灵参与他们的游戏而激动不已。索林只是叹气。“你不会有机会的，gimli，因为我们不去Lorien森林。”虽然他也不知道小径会比尔博带到哪里。  
精灵走近。索林可以看到他睿智的蓝眼睛。永久的生命往往使得精灵狡诈圆滑，但这个精灵显然非常年轻。他脸上显出柔和的容貌，而且他愿意接近矮人。这个精灵还没有对矮人渐生恨意。有趣，，，  
“瑞文戴尔的爱隆领主在Lothlorien召开紧急会议”精灵压低声音，避免他人听到。只有Dwalin待得足够近才听到他们的谈话。“伊鲁伯的国王也在被邀请之列，还有几个人类的国王，包括刚铎国王。”  
索林身体僵住。人类，精灵，矮人，一起开会？“会议内容是什么？”  
精灵摇摇头“我不知道，我的,,,王没告诉我”他的犹豫让索林瞳孔变窄，但精灵继续施压“他只是派我代替他去。我相信这事关秘密，除了让与会者知晓，此事不能对外界张扬。”  
比尔博失踪了，一个召集中土所有种族的神秘会议。索林的胃难受地揪在一起。“我不能放弃第一个使命”他最终决定“我还要寻找我的，，，我的朋友”明亮的眼睛，柔软的皮肤，温柔的笑容，卷发如艳阳般灿烂。不仅仅是朋友，但也许，也许，索林再也无法回到过去。  
他必须试试。  
“那个霍比特人”精灵阐述，索林点点头“我承认，那天离开你的王国之后，我曾进一步寻找他。但除了你，没人经过幽暗密林”精灵深呼口气，想要接着说下去，但却止住话语。索林内心揪紧了。  
“告诉我”他吼道。  
精灵撅起嘴唇，继续说道“有人看到森林外围有几个半兽人，当派出巡逻队搜索时，它们已经不见了。但那里留有血迹。”  
索林闭上眼睛。一个小霍比特人不可能承受几个半兽人的突然袭击。无论他有多勇敢。“但是，巡逻队确定那是半兽人的血，还有一串通往Lothlorien方向的脚印。”精灵有些焦虑。“一匹马，不是矮种马。你的朋友应该是被救助了，并被带往Lothlorien”  
“或者有半兽人没死，带走了他”比尔博，他内心绝望。如果半兽人带走了他，那霍比特人什么线索都不会留下。他的思绪里描绘着半兽人可能对他做的事情。索林战抖不已。他希望自己不要滴落泪水。他不想在精灵面前露出软弱的一面。  
精灵看起来也很难过，就像昨天他在大厅里那样。“很遗憾”他听起来真的很遗憾。  
索林从未想过有一天，他会看到一个精灵为矮人的悲伤表示同情。“谢谢”他控制自己。精灵庄重地点点头。  
“我们能加入你们，一起去Lorien森林么?”  
索林抬头看他的同伴.他们的谈话渐渐低沉,因为每个人看起来都像他一样悲伤。Bofur正在擦拭泪水，奇力正斜靠着菲力寻求安慰。他们都盯着索林等待指示。  
如果精灵可以同情索林的痛苦，索林至少也要有相同胸襟。“你比我们更熟悉道路，我们跟你一道。”  
精灵又点点头“只是个短途旅行，花不了几天时间。欢迎你加入我们，thrain之子，索林国王”  
“精灵老爷，我们已经谈了这么久，你了解我的情况，而我却还不知道你的名字”如果不是他分心于他亲爱的霍比特人，他早就该问精灵的名字了。他的霍比特人，他深爱的比尔博。如果你的确落在半兽人手上，我希望你能毫无痛苦地死去。如果你被它们带走，我永不会原谅自己。想到这些，他感觉难受得要命。除非半兽人之间内讧，否则比尔博会在它们手中遭受折磨，也许他现在正遭受着折磨。脑中有个声音催促他转身，回去查看现场，搜索所有证据，找到比尔博，那个声音在他身体中不断叫嚣。  
他也许身在Lorien，半兽人不骑马。  
精灵回答他时，他甚至都忘了自己问过精灵问题。“我是暗黑密林的莱格拉斯”年轻精灵微笑着答道。“索林国王，但愿您的朋友正在Lothlorien休整。”  
他也这么希望，Oh，他好希望那是真的。


	4. 一次探险和一个会议

Lothlorien在夜晚更加美轮美奂。空气中似乎都洋溢着光彩，每一件事物都似乎在发光。真是绝色美景。

“你还不睡。”

然而，Lothlorien的美景并不是令比尔博辗转反侧的原因。但是，可以作为不睡觉的借口。“很美”阿拉贡走近时，他说。他很高兴能在这片土地上休息。脚趾间芊芊青草的触感使他回忆起霍比特屯，回忆起他爱的家，回忆起他想给索林展示的—

他闭上眼。

“你心里有很深的悲伤。是为了魔戒？”

比尔博摇头，睁开眼。阿拉贡看起来非常担心他，比尔博由此感到他的美德。“不，不是因为魔戒。说真的，我只有一半的心思在魔戒上。”

阿拉贡给他一个坦诚的微笑“魔戒似乎并不困扰你。我对你的力量感到吃惊。”

力量。他不觉想嘲弄这句话“我只是个霍比特人”他苦涩地说“我没什么力量。即使在战斗中或在需要力量时也是如此。”他无力反抗索林的怒火。他只是像个懦夫，像个叛徒一样逃避。他有时也会默默地想，自己也许真的是叛徒。

“力量有很多方面，巴金斯老爷。没有其他人敢于设想自己会去Doom山摧毁魔戒，可是你站出来，试图离开同伴，达成这个目的。”

比尔博咬住嘴唇“是什么困扰你？”阿拉贡轻声说“同伴使你紧张？”

比尔博震惊地朝阿拉贡转过身，看到他面色哀伤“我并非责怪你”阿拉贡静静说道“今天早些时候，当你把魔戒摊在手中，我看到你的恐惧。你已经知道魔戒对人们的影响。因此，我为你感到担心。”

比尔博不确定他过去是否如此羞愧过。“不，，我不是，我不怕你，也不怕其他参加队伍的人，我—”他不能说。他不能告诉阿拉贡，现在他不希望有人作伴的真正原因。是的，害怕其他人，因为他知道黄金对人们的影响力。但他知道，他知道索林也会加入，还有其他矮人也会。即使比尔博很想看到他，他仍然惧怕他。他不确定他的心能否承受。

阿拉贡慢慢点头表示理解，绝望的阴霾在他脸上散去“伊鲁伯的一个矮人”他也许理解得过于透彻“galadriel夫人提到爱情，一份逝去的爱情”

“那是我的错”比尔博突然为索林辩护“我是那个搞砸一切的始作俑者。是我毁了我们之间刚刚萌芽的感情。我不敢在明天会议上看到他…他会知道我携带魔戒，我，，，我只是不能见他。”他悲惨地将真相泄露出来。他内心无法设想索林会怎么做，怎么说。不过肯定不会友善。

阿拉贡沉默了很久。比尔博重将注意力集中到发光的树林，试图重新寻回平静。索林驱逐他时震怒的样子，狂躁的话语，一直历历在目，让他不得安宁。

“我是Isildur的后裔”

比尔博回神，听到这声低沉的坦白。阿拉贡冲他眨眼，好像在等着遭受打击。“魔戒危害世界，邪恶萦绕幽暗密林，摩多不断滋生恶灵，我的祖先对此负有责任。”

“魔戒应该是你的”比尔博沉吟片刻“你拥有它的所有权”

“我不想要它”阿拉贡嗓音嘶哑“我宁愿死也不愿碰它。我祖先的血也流淌在我的身体中。”

“但，你不是Isildur”比尔博皱眉“阿拉贡，你是个好人，比他强多了。”

阿拉贡抬起眉角，“你并不了解我，小霍比特人”他警告道，眼神转暗。“你不知道我能做什么。”

“我知道你能用一把小刀杀死一头座狼，你一挥剑就能屠戮两头座狼。我还知道你冒生命危险去救一个素不相识的霍比特人。而且你，你还不曾称我为半身人。”他补充道。

“我为何要称你为半身人”阿拉贡说“你没什么是一半的。”

他的话进一步证明了他的观点。比尔博笑道“你很善良，阿拉贡，你应该继承国王。”

“刚铎的王座已经空置很久了”阿拉贡摇头“它还应该继续空置，那里的人民自治得很好。”

“国王应该是带领他的人民做好事的好人”比尔博争论，继而哑然。他猜，索林已经为他的人民做了对的事。而比尔博偷走了他无权擅动的东西。

阿拉贡在比尔博身前单膝跪地，将一只手搭在他的肩头。“有时，一个误入歧途的好国王并不比他的人民更重要。”所以阿拉贡已经察觉到比尔博逃避的正是矮人国王。

“我不做评判”阿拉贡的话正是比尔博要小心翼翼回避的“你不会从我这里得到评判，我知道爱上异族的感受，你也许永远无法表达自己。”对于比尔博展现出的明显好奇心，他示以微笑“她的名字是Arwen，爱隆领主的女儿。”

一个精灵？“你爱上一个精灵？但，，，你只是凡人。”比尔博说道。阿拉贡的笑容渐淡，比尔博为他感到痛心。矮人族比霍比特族长寿，但他们的差距应该不大。而精灵，除非在战争中牺牲，是永生的。爱隆永远不会让他的女儿参与战斗。“对不起”他轻轻地说。

阿拉贡摇头“我宁愿只体会一次完整的爱情，然后潇洒离开。因为总有一天它会消逝。世间万物终有竟时。如果此生能拥有爱情，我会大胆摘取，如有必要，我将誓死捍卫它。”

出于某些原因，他的话触动比尔博的心弦。“美好的事物通常很难—赢得，比尔博”他的母后曾告诉他“必须付出努力。不要因为看起来简单而去走捷径。”

这肯定是她的肺腑之言，但也许，也许他必须拿出希望来。如果矮人让他靠近，也许他明天能跟索林说上话。也许他可以试试。他曾直面过苍白的半兽人，曾打倒过蜘蛛，曾穿越过地牢，曾偷窃过阿肯宝钻，而所做的这一切，全是为了救索林。他寻回勇气，与自己抗争着。

“谢谢你”比尔博说。一个发自真心的微笑让阿拉贡年轻许多，也使他更为优雅。

“你现在应该休息了，比尔博老爷。”

“也许再待一会儿，这里真的很美”森林似乎脉动着。它能把坚如磐石的东西转为他周围这些美丽的事物。

“好的”阿拉贡鞠个躬，便离开了。比尔博目送他。当他想起来促使自己起床的原因时，他的笑容消退了。

Galadriel夫人仍然在过道等着他。他艰难地吞咽，跟上夫人的步伐。

他们在森林中漫步，直到她开口说话“我想过要向你展示我的镜子，但你了解这趟旅程的危险性。我不能冒险，进一步唤醒戒指”

“它还在沉睡？我原先没唤醒它？”比尔博问。

“每一天它都在逐渐苏醒。使用它会加速这一过程。但我知道你不敢这样做。”

不，现在比尔博宁愿面对一堆半兽人，也不愿戴上这东西。“我想让它消失。我会尽我所能让其消失。”

她微笑着在森林中停下脚步。当他抬头看她，她就像之前那样散发柔光。他意识到，她不需要阳光就能发光。她的一切都很完美。“你能使森林发光？”他脱口而出。

她坦然的笑声如同银铃般悦耳。比尔博的耳朵尖都红了。“你有一颗高尚的心，比尔博巴金斯”她朝他倾身“你内心坚强，精神坚韧。不要怀疑这点。”

“我不会的，谢谢”

“在探寻的旅程中，你需要它们。我已经知道你想一个人完成旅行。”

比尔博僵住“我”他想接着说，但当她的毪子闪烁，他只好停下。

“我不会阻止你。实际上，我钦佩你敢于独自出发的勇气。我相信你的决定十分睿智。前途艰辛，充满敌人和盟友，任何人都不会相信你独自旅行的原因。但我预见到你前方的道路，比尔博巴金斯。你的意图是纯粹的，你的恐惧是显而易见的。”  
陪同他的人类、矮人和精灵，每天都会沉浸于黄金的力量。魔戒对他们会有多少诱惑？见到索林，揭开伤疤，面对他曾称为朋友的人，那些不情愿的表情，，，不用体会这些痛苦。他想，也许，有阿拉贡在身边，他能够面对他曾爱过的男人。但是，那些聚集起来、保护他的同行者，比尔博对他们并不感到安全。

他得自己走。无论这个想法多让他恐惧，他都得一个人。显然，某个人赞同他的想法。

“你确定我能这么干？”尽管听到刚才的话，他还是问。会议在他心里激起一丝畏惧，让他失眠。直到他封闭自己，他才意识到自己已经选择忽视，那时，他的心跳停拍了下。

“在探寻之旅中，你必须谨记这两样东西，比尔博巴金斯。甚至是最微不足道的人都可以改变未来的进程。当所有人都抛弃你时，爱也会坚守在你身边。”她容光焕发“记住这两样东西，你的心将无比真实。”

当他将这些话铭记于心，她伸出手递给他一个异常光亮的物体。“这是我们最明亮的星光。它将在黑暗里为你带来光明。”  
光芒慢慢减弱，显出透明的水晶瓶中的液体。比尔博虔诚地拿着它，瞳孔放大。“它怎么不发光了？”

“对它讲话，它会为你发光”

“说，，，说什么？我，，我不会说精灵语”

她无视地笑道“时机到了，你自然就知道。星光不会抛弃你。”

比尔博心不在焉地点点头，眼睛钉在小瓶上。一颗星。他手里正托着一颗星。他把它紧紧抱在胸前，一时感到温暖，然后渐渐消退。这感觉就像索林的拥抱般温暖。他紧紧闭上眼。

Galadriel夫人将一只手停留在他的肩膀上，他向上看去。她另一只手指向深谷对面，那里坐着个人。“开始冒险之前，有个朋友会跟你谈话。不要告诉他你离开的事，因为那会使他难过。”

他走近那个隐藏在树荫中的人时，芳草如同丝线软软抚过他的双脚。他一看到那人的帽子，比尔博就开始笑。他到哪里都认识那个低哼的嗓音。“甘道夫”他轻轻说，大树下的人转过身。

“比尔博！你在这里做什么，我的小家伙？”甘道夫很惊讶“我以为你明天会跟索林一道来。”

比尔博感觉他的微笑消失，甘道夫则深深呼出一口气“他还没改变主意，”他静静说“很抱歉”

“你没跟他们一道？”比尔博好奇地问“之前，你跟他们在一起”

在他面前，甘道夫似乎老了很多。他才意识到甘道夫手上横亘条绷带。“你受伤了！”比尔博跪下查看“发生了什么事？”

“我大声提醒过他，不要成为黄金的奴隶，之后，我离开索林。我有事处理。”他秘密地说。比尔博紧闭嘴唇。在这里，在这讨论魔戒的会议召开前夜，甘道夫试图，做什么，保护他？

“我是他们召开会议的原因，甘道夫”他将手伸进口袋，在甘道夫面前拿出魔戒，魔戒似乎在低吟，比尔博突然后悔他的决定。甘道夫是个睿智的巫师，并不意味着他不会受魔戒影响。他伫立在那里，甘道夫盯着它，慢慢站起身。

他双手背后，倾身向前，检视它。比尔博放轻呼吸“所以你带着它”甘道夫的眉毛拧在一起“你在哪里发现它的？在goblin的山洞里？还是在那之前？”

“就知道不可能瞒过你”比尔博嘟囔。他想过，甘道夫已经见过他在队伍中重新显身时，把戒指放回口袋的动作。

“我看到过你把戒指放回口袋，但爱隆提到你拥有魔戒时，我才回想起旅途中的情景。你真是充满惊奇，不是么，比尔博巴金斯？”

等甘道夫看够了，比尔博把魔戒放回口袋。他发誓，甘道夫比之前放松不少。“你去哪了？”比尔博又问。

如果比尔博必须形容的话，他会说，甘道夫眼中有道光。“在多尔戈多”他回答“褐袍巫师Radagast面对的是索伦，在同行巫师的帮助下，我们将他从多尔戈多赶走。”

比尔博睁圆眼睛，直到他确定那道光从他脸上消失。“你，，，见到索伦？”他喘着粗气“那你打败了他！”也许就是为什么魔戒不再在他脑中显现那双可怕的眼睛。索伦已经死了...

甘道夫脸上的表情打断了他的思绪。“我只是把他从多尔戈多驱赶出去。他现在还非常虚弱。很幸运，我的做法帮助幽暗密林祛除邪恶。它们不会再打扰你明天旅行的同伴。索伦退回摩多，在那里他只会变得更强大。”

当然。“至少他滚出了幽暗密林”比尔博提出“巨型蜘蛛会离开。半兽人也会被精灵驱逐出境，我肯定。”

甘道夫盯着他看了很久，才轻笑道“你总能看到事情积极那面，不是么？”

除了发生在他自己身上的事。除了冲击他内心的事。比尔博不确定自己能否再次怀揣希望，虽然galadriel夫人的忠言和阿拉贡自身的故事都帮他重拾信心。

巫师站在那里，后背的骨骼咯吱作响，他像刚才那样微缩了下。比尔博为这几次响亮的咯吱声而担忧。“你该休息了”比尔博告诉巫师“明天对你肯定是漫长的一天，我肯定。对每个人都是。”他很快补充道。但甘道夫打哈欠时，似乎没注意到他话中的纰漏。

“的确，你也应该去休息了，比尔博”甘道夫拍拍比尔博的肩膀。凝望着他亲爱的巫师朋友，突然间一个想法蹦到脑中。这可能是我最后一次看到他了。他走向前，用胳膊环住甘道夫的双腿，闭上双眼，紧紧抱着。

甘道夫似乎被这感情流露冲击到“比尔博，你还好么？”他问。

“我只是,,只是想你了”他哽到“从，，，从伊鲁伯之后,,,”

他慢慢松开，甘道夫单膝跪地，给比尔博一个舒适的拥抱。“Oh,我亲爱的比尔博”他喃喃道“我很抱歉，我想过，如果索林不加防备，就会陷入龙病。但别放弃希望。”

听到这些话，比尔博只是抱紧他，泪水在眼眶中打转。也许，也许他应该静待明天的会议，因为甘道夫会陪在他身边。  
你有理由恐惧。

他放纵自己一会儿，然后退身，眼睛明亮而干燥。“我觉得我们都需要睡眠”甘道夫接受他的借口。

“睡醒一觉，就是黎明，黎明，又是新的一天。去休息吧，比尔博”

休息。不能休息整夜—他需要在第一道阳光洒下之前离开。但是今晚，他可以在Lothlorien森林的树下安全地睡一觉。

 

galadriel夫人来找比尔博时，曙光还远未照到地平线。比尔博正最后一次扎紧行李。几个精灵不久前给他带来些礼物。他们慷慨地为他的旅行准备食物，虽然比尔博觉得自己今天早晨没什么胃口。整个中土都在注目Lothlorien，他必须找到一个没有其他人出入的出口。

他们还送给他一个披风，上面叶子状的别针紧扣住他的领口。想起曾拥有的另一枚别针，他很难呼吸，更难以表达感谢。

她微笑着，似乎洞察到他的想法。她可能的确洞察到了。“过来。我带你到那条河流。”

河流。比尔博吞咽了下，跟上她的步伐。

几个码头边都停靠着小船，在河中甚至都没有晃动。一切是如此平和宁静。他注视水面。霍比特人不善水性，除非洗澡的时候，你肯定要在水里呆着。

“沿着河流是一条水路”比尔博舒口气“河水变浅时，你必须穿过浅滩，但很容易找到穿越浅滩的地方。你准备好行李了么？”  
“是的”他说“Oh,不，等等，还有，，，最后一件事”

他从口袋中拿出一叠信，交给她。“你能帮我送到夏尔么？我已经离开那里很久了。Sacville Baggins会霸占我的袋底洞的，一想到他们动我母亲的东西，，，”她鼓舞了他儿时冒险的勇气，也是她，想到他会为了赶速度而匆匆打包行李。

有几天，他一直紧张地思量她。他在中土大陆上漫游，把至尊魔戒送到摩多，他想知道她对他的看法。

她也许会赞许他，并给他带一些饼干。他为这个想法暗笑。

Galadriel庄重地接过信。“我保证它们会准确送到”比尔博点头表达谢意。一封给他的took家族的侄子，一封给Hamfast Gamgee，他亲爱的园丁，一封给Sackville-baggins一家，还有一封给霍比特人统领，使事情更加官方。如果他三年内没有回去，那袋底洞就交给他的侄子Primula和Drogo，他们已经开始谈婚论嫁，袋底洞又能承载年轻霍比特人的欢笑了。

这时，他想起最底下一封，近乎伸手去抽取。“这封，，，不是送去夏尔的”他犹豫地说“实际上，我可以拿回去”

Galadriel没有挪动，比尔博不情愿地放下手“你不用给他看这封信”他轻轻说道。

“我保证过，这些信会送到它们的目的地”galadriel说“我相信你的话会让他变得更好。”

写这封信的时候，比尔博十分沮丧，失眠，痛心感渗入他的灵魂。至少他不会亲自看到索林读信。

“太阳快升起来了”她说“我们的访客正在路上。他们可能会顺水寻你，如果现在不走，他们也许会赶上你”

她给他最后一个留下的机会。尽管她昨晚赞同他的决定，但她还是让他走自己觉得对的路。她信任他，他开始就意识到这点。这个智慧、高贵的精灵，她能够预见未来，与天地同寿，居然信任他，一个小霍比特人的决定。

想到这些，他坚决地点点头，把行李包高高背在后面“我想我该走了，感谢你，为你所作的一切。”贫瘠的语言无法匹配盛情，无法承载友谊，但他仅仅能说这些。

她的笑容容光焕发。“再见，比尔博巴金斯。我希望我们能再次相逢，那时黑暗已经离开这片大陆。”

他点头，转身离开。他的手本能地抓紧曾别着秘银别针的地方，然后移到现在喉咙边扣住斗篷的别针处。精灵斗篷，有人说，能避灾辟邪。他希望这轻如羽毛的材料可以做到这些，正如原先他衣服下的秘银一般。他应该归还给索林，或者巴德，但那是国王的礼物，他不能还给索林。

无论如何，它会救他的命。

双脚踏上旅程，天际尚未破晓，比尔博已经出了森林，顺流而下。

 

Lorien森林一点都不像幽暗密林。空气清新干净，树木之间空出大道。树木翠绿挺拔，光束穿过树叶洒向地面。

要是原先，如果他的心不是为比尔博而难过，索林也许会极为欣赏。

其他与会者按时出席，正在通往会议大厅的路上。那里为所有矮人准备了足够的椅子，他有点惊讶，好像某人已经预知了他们有十三个人要来。他们被请到一个平台，后排高于前排，足以让人看到前面发生的事。也许这里的确存在一个女巫。

如果他的大眼睛能露出迹象，人们就能看出，Gimli确实正这么想。菲力和奇力爆发出戏谑的笑容，即使是莱格拉斯眼中也有一丝隐笑。索林克制自己翻白眼，巡视四周。

爱隆领主坐在最高的座位上，旁边更精致的座位空着。一个年轻人隔着他两个座位。如果他想，他的黑色长发就能掩盖住脸庞，没人在意他。一个漫游者，他猜，顺路来到这里。他正急切渴望的那个人还没有出现。有趣。在漫游者和爱隆领主之间的座位是空的，他的目光停留在那里，片刻之后才扫视他人。

幽暗密林的精灵被安排在矮人邻座。莱格拉斯很快离开他的队伍，靠近那个人“阿拉贡”他亲切地说，男人报以微笑回应。  
“莱格拉斯，很高兴见到你”他的精灵语就像精灵一样流利。索林眨眨眼。漫游者懂得很多语言，但他从没见过说精灵语这么好的漫游者。他感到好奇。

思考这些事貌似没什么用：他根本坐不住，他必须找到。他冲爱隆领主走过去，却碰上一个刚入场的人，那张熟悉的面孔让他停下来。

“甘道夫！”奇力欢跃“你去哪了？”

“我自己的探险”他神秘地说，索林舒口气。当然，谜题，和更多的谜题。但他可以直接从巫师那里得到答案。他改变路线，安静却绝望地询问巫师。

“你看到比尔博了么？他在你身边一起旅行么？”

甘道夫摇头，愤怒的火焰在巫师眼中闪现。“我没带着他，但他在这儿。”矮人没觉察到他的愤怒，相反，他纾解地呼了几口气，庆幸他们的朋友安然无恙。甘道夫压低声音“你欠他很多道歉，索林橡木盾，不可计数”

“的确”索林轻轻地说，过于放松而无法说出别的话。比尔博很安全，比尔博在这里。“很高兴他能安全地到达这里，我还怕,,,”  
巫师的目光稍微软化“他很安全，但有心病。你的出现也是心病之一”

“我自己造成的”索林肯定地说“我会一直努力，直到他的心被治愈。那时，我才会尝试为自己疗伤。”他相信自己当时伤得比尔博太深，给他留下刻骨铭心的心碎。但比尔博的离开也给他的灵魂带来伤痛。但比尔博在这里，意味着他还有机会改过自新。  
“galadriel夫人会主持这场会议”

爱隆的话让索林转身，所见出乎他的意料。她如同秘银，在阳光下闪闪发亮，头发比伊鲁伯的财宝更加金灿。她优雅地走向空座。她迎上他的目光，给呆立的索林施以微笑。

这个微笑使他的心境如此平和。如果她是女巫，索林毫不怀疑这是她的魔法。

急促的脚步声将他的注意力拉到台阶处，带着象征刚铎的白树标志的人类正上楼梯。“抱歉”领头的年轻人类轻喘“道路幽长艰险”

“平静下来，Denethor，Ecthelion之子”爱隆抬起手“你准时到达，galadiel提前过来的。”

Denethor点头，气息平稳些。他的眼睛扫过其他座位，就像索林做过的那样，但当他看到阿拉贡和莱格拉斯，他的眼睛眯起来。莱格拉斯朝他走过去，阿拉贡迅速抓住他的手腕，稳住他。如果眼神可以化为实体，那Denethor已经变成地板上的一滩灰。

貌似，精灵和刚铎人类间，没有失去情谊。至少，在Denethor和莱格拉斯间没有。

“这事需要漫游者和精灵出席？”Denethor的声音僵硬。“我以为是什么急事。”

“我们已经知道会议的目的”莱格拉斯眼中的怒气冲天“我们都是被邀请的，Denethor”

“包括矮人们”Denethor将目光停留在索林身上，索林僵住。“居无定所的矮人能帮上什么忙？”

“他们不再居无定所，他们团结一致，你将发现他们令人尊敬”

答案不是来自菲力或Dwalin，而是来自莱格拉斯。Denethor惊讶地盯着他，而他不是唯一一个这么做的人。莱格拉斯的话铿锵有力，立场坚定，下巴微微抬起。Denethor最后轻哼一声，在他们旁边入座。

“精灵对矮人会有尊敬么？尤其还是幽暗密林的精灵。”他嘟囔声传到所有人耳中。“就我听说的，他们才不会有尊敬。精灵王怎么派个小鬼过来，他自己怎么不来？”

莱格拉斯没说话，但现在，他眼睛中有一丝羞愧。这动摇了索林内心深处的一些东西。从伊鲁伯之旅，他经历到的所有事，无非是各种各样的出于善意的帮助，到目前为止，莱格拉斯对他们展示的正是这种善意。甚至是索林都承认这点。他残酷地没有回以善意。那时，他也是这样，没有回报所爱。

再一次，反对Denethor的声音从他的侄子那里飘来“这个所谓小鬼却敢于穿过幽暗密林，引导他人安全通行。”奇力咬着牙说，然后怒笑“我猜你也能办到。”

Denethor鼻孔扩大，但Galadriel抬起手，全场安静下来。就像魔法，索林一霎那想。莱格拉斯朝奇力轻点头，眼含赞赏。奇力坐到菲力旁边，回以腼腆的笑容。菲力看着他的兄弟，一副难以置信的表情。索林不能责怪他，为维护精灵的荣誉而与Steward之子争吵。

的确奇怪。

“我们召开此次会议，是因为危险重返中土”爱隆说。Galadriel环视每个人。索林感觉她的目光停留在他身上片刻时，她直接看到他的内心。他艰难地吞咽，羞于直面她的注视。羞愧，心痛，稍减的恐惧和渐多的后悔。至少，她没在其中看到黄金的影子—它在他心中的地位无足轻重。

的确稍显安慰。虽然提到“小,,,”

“比尔博巴金斯在哪？”他问。甘道夫为这个问题皱眉，所有的眼睛看向爱隆身旁的空椅子。索林突然感到紧张“有人说他在这儿。”

“他在哪？他不能来开会么？”菲力接着问。

“他就是会议召开的原因”爱隆跟其他人一样困惑，他的眼睛慢慢转向Galadriel。她保持沉默，紧张感传到每个人身上。

甘道夫第一个开口，眼中闪光“他已经走了”他轻轻地说，索林停住呼吸。

“走了？”bofur哽咽“他受伤了么？”

“不，不是永远离开”甘道夫愤愤地说，熟悉的语气让索林重拾呼吸。甘道夫一烦闷，事情就能继续。他苦涩地想。“他离开了Lothlorien”

“比尔博巴金斯是谁？”Denethor迷惑地问“他不知道这个会议么？”

“他天一亮就离开森林了”Galadriel说，她的声音，oh，她的声音就像最美妙的音乐，一注柔光，让人们的灵魂和谐、沉迷。

她的话打击索林“离开？”他绝望地低语。他已经如此接近，如此接近。他只错过几个小时。

“他昨夜为事物烦恼”阿拉贡语气柔和“我不能完全了解，但我已经能猜出答案，当时我对他的回应并不满意。”

“烦恼，也许，很恰当”甘道夫深感难过地呼气“我知道有问题。他道晚安的表现太过强烈，就像最后的道别似的。”

最后的道别。索林闭上双眼。

“召集会议是为了讨论夏尔的比尔博巴金斯身带之物”Galdriel说“为此，你们被召集，组成队伍陪他，保护他周全。”

“那他已经自己走了？”莱格拉斯问“为什么他不能等？一个霍比特人独自旅行很不安全。”

“一个霍比特人？只是为了个半身人？”Denethor不可思议地说，幸亏Galadriel在Denethor进一步激怒索林之前开口。

“他带着至尊魔戒，黑暗之主索伦熔炼佩戴的那枚。他要赶去摩多，意欲永远摧毁它。”

这个会议室噤若寒蝉。然后，每个人都开口说话。索林向后靠在座位上，眼神空洞。

至尊魔戒，索伦的戒指，戒指关乎所有中土生灵，在二纪元带走了无数生命，将黑暗笼罩世界。而比尔博带着它。

他的魔法戒指。索林淡忘的回忆轻易浮现。精灵王地牢里，能使比尔博隐身的魔法戒指。他们到达长湖镇时，他看起来如此憔悴疲惫，其他人都让他躺在床上休息恢复。他后来告诉过索林，在索林到处寻找他时，他大多都为了保持隐身而带着戒指。他辗转反侧，食之无味，除此之外，还有眼底的黑眼圈，脸上的死灰色，和双手无意识的抖动。

现在，然而，现在都说得通了。戒指中的邪恶正在伤害他的霍比特人。黄金终将会带走，并伤害他的所爱。

不要绝望，索林，Thrain之子。

无视周围人的大声嚷嚷，她轻快的声音抓住他的注意力。整个会议室人声鼎沸，他的矮人们也是其贡献者，但尽管如此，他唯一能听进心里的只有她的声音。她隔着会议室冲他眨眼，她的目光比Smaug还要锐利。他迫使自己坐直，然后他急忙耸肩。  
他自己做出了选择。独自旅行是个明智的选择，黄金俘获人类、矮人和精灵。我为他的安全担忧。你会陪他一起走么？

他对答案毫不犹豫。我会跟随他直至Doom山的烈焰。如果能给他这个机会的话。

Galadriel温暖的笑容就像祝福。她对他点头，索林站直。虽然体型比人类和精灵矮小，但他的声音亮如洪钟。

“安静！”

鼎沸声顿时停顿。索林说话前做了个深呼吸“纠缠不清地争论和斗气毫无帮助。如果能以任何方式协助他，我们应该赶紧行动。他只是比我们提前了几小时，如果他安全平稳，我们就能赶上他。”

Denethor点头。“我同意。我们必须找到霍比特人，保证魔戒安全。它应该被带到刚铎”

索林慢慢转向正在微笑的Denethor，“它属于Isildur，所以应该还给Isildur的王国。没人比我们更有权处置它。”

“如果这就是你保护它的方法，那它应该还给Isildur的后裔”莱格拉斯说，语气中有挑战意味。“不是么？”

Denethor看着他，好像看个疯子“Isildur的后裔？”他语带嘲讽“他根本没有后裔。几年前他的血脉就断了”

莱格拉斯再次开口说话，但阿拉贡又拉住他的手腕。莱格拉斯看起来想拒绝，但最终妥协。Denethor胜利地傻笑“正如我所说，魔戒应该被送到刚铎。”

“正是因为刚铎，魔戒才遗失，没有在一开始被摧毁。”爱隆一直看着Denethor，“告诉我，为什么要送魔戒去刚铎？”

索林不常说自己完全赞同一个精灵，但这次他会这么说。中土没有一个人没听说过Isildur和魔戒的传奇故事。不像其它故事，它直到现在还没有消散成为过去。处置撕裂世界的黑暗不得有差池。

Denethor眼中的光芒也是无疑的。马哈尔，他看起来像什么？索林曾对比尔博抓狂，眼中只有黄金的样子？他不知道是什么敲醒他，但现在看着这个刚铎的人类，除了耸肩，他无能为力。

也许比尔博自己离开，是对的。

“我们应该把它埋藏在地下，确保它安全”denethor争辩道“很深，很深，即使是黑暗魔法也无法触及。它会永远安全，永不被使用”他顿住，就像不能自已般再次说起来“除非几次特殊情况”

“你不能使用魔戒”阿拉贡说“它只会利用你。它对所有人都是个威胁”

“也许，仅仅对漫游者来说，是这样的”Denethor眯起眼睛“但对继承高贵血统的刚铎之主，不会这样”

“有礼貌些”Dwalin咆哮，但莱格拉斯不再妥协，大步走向Denethor。

“他不仅仅是个漫游者，他是阿拉贡，arathorn之子。你欠他你的效忠”

阿拉贡紧紧闭上眼。Arathorn：索林听过这个名字。巴林也立刻明白过来。他背后，索林听到ori猝然吸气 “arathorn”他低语，几近敬畏“那使你。。。”

“isildur的后裔”会议召开以来第一次，Denethor看起来呆若木鸡。

“我不想要魔戒”阿拉贡说“我没有宣誓所有权。它应该被摧毁。”

“它是上天的礼物”Denethor宣布“用于反抗索伦的武器”

“这席话只证明了你的无知”索林嗓音低沉。这个人类怎么能无视魔戒的危险？“黄金本身承载危险，但这枚戒指不是一次探险的奖品，它是足以从内部瓦解你的危险源。”

阿拉贡赞赏地看着他。索林简略地迎上他的注视，然后转过身。甘道夫也向他抱以同样的目光，但其中还有骄傲和赞许。他不确定自己是否受得起，但他还是小幅点下头。

Denethor的脸由于尴尬红了一会儿，然后被铺天盖地的愤怒席卷“那我们还信任一个半身人？”他问“他跟我们其余人相比，特殊在哪？”

“你远不及那个半身人的勇气和力量”奇力说“我愿以生命信任他，不仅如此，还有我亲爱的同伴”无声的“我不信任你”情绪就像奇力的话一样蔓延整个会议厅。

他也很有原则。菲力会首先登基，但是奇力，奇力会是个很好的参谋。伊鲁伯在他侄子们的手中会很安稳。他感觉一时宽慰。  
“我们必须赶上比尔博”gimli从座位上弹起来。他看了galadriel片刻，得体地露出阳光的微笑。索林很确定这个年轻的矮人回看会议厅时脸上挂着红晕。“我们没多少时间了”

“gimli是对的，如果我们要去，就趁现在”Dori说

“那是一个漫长的旅行，矮人大人”爱隆说“你们所有人都去？”

不是所有，索林确定，但在他们内心，他知道他们都想去“为了比尔博”菲力点头，他们簇拥着发出赞成的低吟。

阿拉贡点点头“我也随你们一道，我已经从幽暗密林外的半兽人那里保护过他—我还会保护他安然到达摩多”

“所以他被半兽人袭击过”索林不情愿想这些。

“他防御得很好，直到它们包围他”阿拉贡回答，微笑着沉浸在回忆中“对于这么矮小的人来说，他很迅捷。甚至在我加入战斗之后，他还继续防御他自己，直到它们倒下。他非常勇敢，尤其对这么矮小的人来说。”

他是，他的确是。听到比尔博的战斗过程，索林心中涌出骄傲和钦佩。

“我的弓也会协助他”莱格拉斯轻轻点头。过了一会儿，索林接受。各种各样的好意，他们去摩多的一路上，他们会需要很多好意。

“还有我的斧子”gimli热情地说。菲力和奇力大声咳嗽，以掩盖笑声。甚至爱隆都笑了。

“他不会的”gloin的声音从后面传来“他要回家”

他要回家，但没必要现在告诉这个年轻矮人。会议前的一路上，他还没对自己感到羞愧过。但是gimli要回伊鲁伯，还有菲力和奇力也要跟他一起回去。如果索林遭遇不测，他需要知道他们刚刚夺回的城市能够安然迎接回山的矮人们。他需要确保自己去世之后，有人执掌权力。

他们会管理好的。虽然他觉得告诉他们这些，会带来不快。索林不会想向他们解释这些的。

Denethor看起来对事态的转变极为不快，但他向爱隆和Galadriel躬身“如果会议意愿如此，我将代表刚铎，接下这个任务。”

“我的弓很愿意看到你被爆头”奇力屏气低嘘，只有他身边的人才能听到。然而，索林注意到莱格拉斯突然需要咳嗽，精灵的笑眼撇过奇力。Oh，正是索林需要的：一个鼓励侄子们愚蠢行为的精灵。

“我也会跟随你”甘道夫最后站起来。索隆几乎忘了巫师的确切高度，“一开始让比尔博离开家，是我的错，我要为这次冒险承担责任。”

“你没让他带魔戒去摩多”爱隆指出“他自己选择这么做”

甘道夫半露笑容“当然，他是一名巴金斯，也是一名图克，天生就决断而顽强。一旦他开始做一件事，就绝不虎头蛇尾。”  
索林希望这也包括他的心意，比尔博不会轻易放弃他。如果他能跟比尔博说上话，如果他能给比尔博道歉，那,,,

会议结束后，到河边找我。

他听到脑海中温柔的声音，不住眨眼。Galadriel又望着他，他能做的只是站的更直。我有些东西给你，比尔博的东西。

当她为会议祈祷，离开后，他用尽一切力气才立在那里，没随她走。爱隆一直对他们说明这次冒险的特殊性，索林被迫呆在那里。刚才的话语萦绕在耳边，很难听到其他话。他脑中都是夫人的话语，它们就像心伤的软膏。

我有些东西给你，比尔博的东西。

也许比尔博根本没放弃他。毕竟，没完全放弃。


End file.
